K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot
The K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, also known as K.A.C.C Military Fuels , is a depot of the K.A.C.C. fuel service in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in northern Las Venturas, San Andreas. Description The K.A.C.C. depot is a large military fuel depot in the northern quarters of Las Venturas, operated by K.A.C.C.. The base serves as its own zone in-game, named "K.A.C.C. Military Fuels". It is bordered by Creek, Roca Escalante and Julius Thruway North to the south, Spinybed to the west, and the ocean to the east and north. It consists of several large fuel and cooling towers, warehouses and an accessible helipad. Although it appears to be a restricted area as it is inaccessible to civilians, if entered, the player will not be given a wanted level. The base has a gated entrance at the west side, which will only open to military vehicles from the outside, namely the Patriot, Rhino and Barracks OL, but will open regardless of whether the player is in a vehicle or on foot when approached from the inside. Several random vehicles can be found parked in the main parking lot. No pedestrians can be found walking around, however if the player has a wanted level while inside the base, police officers will spawn on foot around the base, including on the rooftop and on raised platforms inside the main warehouse. The main entrance gate is unique in that, unlike other automated gates, NPCs do not trigger it. Police cars (and military vehicles at 6 wanted stars) will ram the main entrance gates in attempt to reach the player's location within the base, however since the gate only opens to military vehicles from the outside, they will not be able to enter unless the player approaches the gate. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The depot makes its only appearance in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas storyline during Up, Up and Away! when Carl Johnson infiltrates the depot to steal a Leviathan while preparing for the Caligula's Casino heist. During the mission, an alarm sound not present on the base during normal gameplay will be activated. The alarm sound is a traditional low-pitch bell and is also used in police stations.Audio Files: Alarm sound that plays inside the base during "Up, Up and Away!". Pickups *Flamethrower - under a stairway leading to the helipad. *Tear Gas - in the yard near the containers. Vehicles *Cargobob - parked on the helipad. Collectibles *One Horseshoe - found at the north side of the depot. Gallery KACC-GTASA-1.jpg|One of the depot's main buildings. KACC-GTASA-2.jpg|Overview of the base and its container yard. KACC-GTASA-3.jpg|Seen from the south west. KACC-GTASA-4.jpg|Seen from north east. KACC-GTASA-5.jpg|Another building with a cooling tower. KACC-GTASA-6.jpg|Yard with containers and a large cooling tower. KACC-GTASA-7.jpg|Containers lined up near the perimeter. KACC-GTASA-8.jpg| KACC-GTASA-9.jpg| KACC-GTASA-10.jpg|A small service building, appearing to serve as a power/generator building. KACC-GTASA-11.jpg| KACC-GTASA-12.jpg|Overview of the yard. The helipad is in view. KACC-GTASA-13.jpg|View between the entrance of the warehouse and another building. KACC-GTASA-14.jpg| KACC-GTASA-15.jpg|Ground level of the main building. KACC-GTASA-16.jpg|Exterior with the helipad stairway in view. KACC-GTASA-17.jpg| KACC-GTASA-18.jpg|Roof access stairs. KACC-GTASA-19.jpg| KACC-GTASA-20.jpg|Containers. KACC-GTASA-21.jpg| KACC-GTASA-22.jpg|Large containers crane parked up. KACC-GTASA-23.jpg|Ariel view of large fuel silos. KACC-GTASA-24.jpg| KACC-GTASA-25.jpg|Stairs leading from the roof to the helipad. KACC-GTASA-26.jpg| KACC-GTASA-27.jpg| KACC-GTASA-28.jpg| KACC-GTASA-29.jpg| KACC-GTASA-30.jpg| KACC-GTASA-31.jpg|Another large unit near the main building. KACC-GTASA-32.jpg|Exterior perimeter fencing. KACC-GTASA-33.jpg| KACC-GTASA-34.jpg| KACC-GTASA-35.jpg| KACC-GTASA-36.jpg|Large entrance sound found near the gates. KACC-GTASA-37.jpg|Containers seen from outside the gates. KACC-GTASA-38.jpg| KACC-GTASA-39.jpg| KACC-GTASA-40.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Cargobob.jpg|The Cargobob parked on the helipad. KACC-GTASA-ContainerYard.jpg|Container yard. KACC-GTASA-ContainerYard2.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Crane.jpg|Container crane in the yard. KACC-GTASA-Gates.jpg|Main gates. KACC-GTASA-Gates2.jpg|Gate seen from the inside. KACC-GTASA-Interior1.jpg|Interior of the warehouse. KACC-GTASA-Interior2.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Interior3.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Interior4.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Interior5.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Interior6.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Interior7.jpg| KACC-GTASA-MainBuildingSign.jpg|The sign seen on the main building. KACC-GTASA-Overview.jpg|Overview of the complex. KACC-GTASA-Overview2.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Parking.jpg|Parking lot. KACC-GTASA-Rooftop.jpg|Rooftop. KACC-GTASA-Rooftop2.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Warehouse.jpg|Warehouse. KACC-GTASA-Warehouse2.jpg| KACC-GTASA-Warehouse3.jpg| References Navigation de:K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot es:K.A.C.C. Military Fuels pl:Paliwa Wojskowe K.A.C.C. ru:K.A.C.C. Category:Military Category:Military Bases Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas